Ryota Mitarai
Ryota Mitarai (御手洗 亮太 Mitarai Ryōta) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy and a participant in the Final Killing Game. Ryota is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 10th Division. His responsibility is to help oversee and implement education and culture to areas in need. During his time in Hope's Peak Academy, he is the Ultimate Animator (超高校級の「アニメーター 」''chō kōkō kyū no "animētā.") Appearance Ryota has a very skinny, somewhat frail-looking frame. He has heavy bags under his eyes and a withdrawn posture, giving him a tired and anxious appearance. He has short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black suit with a green tie and the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel. Personality Ryota is a very timid and somewhat unsocial person, but he is also known to be a serious young man with a very strong sense of justice, thinking that it's wrong to use violence against woman, or violence in general, isn't good. Much like Makoto Naegi, he wants to fill the world with hope and he has a strong desire to help and save other people. However, because of this, he suffers from anxiety and worries constantly. He lacks self-confidence, seeing himself as a burden who fails to protect everyone. When he does get a mission, however, he does his best to help. According to Kyoko, he appears to have some ideas himself, and that's why he is curious to know what others think, as well. During his past in Hope's Peak Academy, he constantly shut himself in his room to work because of looming deadlines. He was determined to create an animation that can bring hope to other people, at the expense of his own health and well-being, as he often forgot to eat and rest. Ryota is shown to be very passionate about anime, and wants to use his anime to save people. He also has a weak stomach compared to other characters as he felt nauseous at the sight of Seiko's dead body, and he later threw up violently after Junko sends him a recording of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. History Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Prior to the Tragedy and First Year Ryota was known as a divine animator. He would often lock himself in his room due to the many deadlines he faced. Because of this, he was teased a lot by his classmates. His father pushed the responsibility onto his mother. Ryota would immerse himself in the anime world, which led to his desire to create an anime to "save" others the way he believed the medium had "saved" him. Because of Ryota's skills, he was sought out by Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Animator. He enrolled as part of the 77th Class, and was put in Class B. He lived in the old student dormitory, and occupied the third room on the right of the hallway. He regularly skipped out on classes to work on his animation in his room. Shortly after school started, Ryota passed out in the dorm's hallway as a result of starvation. He lost consciousness two rooms away as he was leaving for a bite. The Ultimate Imposter was disturbed by the odd noises from the hallway. In response, they opened the door and found Ryota lying in front of their room. Ryota was carried back to the Ultimate Imposter's room, and they shared a small bonding moment after he regained consciousness. After getting to know each other a little bit, the Ultimate Imposter proposes to take Ryota's identity. He agrees to the proposal, and the Ultimate Imposter then proceeds to masquerade as Ryota Mitarai. They remained in their respective rooms, but the Ultimate Imposter changed their room's blank nameplate to that of Ryota's. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Ryota and the Ultimate Imposter's rooms were distinct from one another. Ryota's room was clean and organized, and he had a wooden framed bed. His room had two DALL monitors accompanied by a graphics tablet for drawing. On the other hand, the Ultimate Imposter's room is much more messier. Piles of papers can be seen stacked on top of each other, and numerous boxes filled the room. It also had a lack of computer equipment save for the portable drawing tablet that the Imposter carries around. However, as seen from the flashback, the Imposter's room originally contained nothing but a metal framed bed. Whether they have attended class before the Imposter takes on Ryota's identity is unknown. Therefore, it is unknown whether the rest of Class B has met Ryota or the Imposter as Byakuya Togami. Chisa Yukizome also ignores the existence of the real Ryota, which makes it uncertain as to whether she was aware of the truth or not. The classroom of Class B was meant to accommodate 16 students, but the chair next to Chiaki Nanami remained unoccupied due to Ryota's absence for the entire first year. Even so, it appears that Ryota could have known about some of his classmates. The Imposter would often bring food for Ryota, and even casually mentioned Teruteru Hanamura one time when they brought his dishes. It can be assumed that the Imposter frequently tells him of their classmates. The Ultimate Imposter later visits him on the day before the second school year starts. Ryota was still obsessed with perfecting his anime in order to make the world a better place. After witnessing his desperation, the Imposter lectured him on his overworking habit. Unfortunately, he collapsed once again, prompting the Imposter to look for Mikan Tsumiki to check on him. Mikan, shocked by the incident, questioned the truth after diagnosing the real Ryota. It was then the Imposter revealed the entire situation to her and explains that he is an Imposter. When the Imposter told Mikan of their trust in her, she was overcome with joy and thankfulness. She later tells Ryota to go to the school hospital and to stop only when the doctor says so. Second Year Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Some time after the start of the second school year, Ryota was still continuing his hospital visits at the behest of Mikan and the Ultimate Imposter. He was woken by the Imposter during his sleep and asked about his progress one time. He told the Imposter that he had reached the experimental stage, and would tell them more after he has something concrete. He was reminded of his hospital check up, and would then go on to bump into Junko Enoshima, who was being treated after her meeting with Izuru Kamukura, on his way to the school hospital that day. Junko believed that their encounter at the hospital entrance was another one of fate. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak High School History Junko immediately pressured Ryota into revealing his name and talent as Mukuro Ikusaba watches on. Ryota was embarrassed at first but reacted angrily when Junko referred to his beloved medium as "something like anime" and when she expressed disappointment at the revelation. As part of his defense for anime, he invited the two sisters to his room so they could watch his anime - albeit in an incomplete form at the time. The sisters reacted strongly to his anime and was deeply touched by it. It was so moving that Junko decided to smash Ryota's anime collection with her bat because other anime simply pale in comparison to Ryota's one. Ryota happily explained his techniques when Junko expressed her interest in them. He explained how he made use of every technique he knows in order to affect the viewer's brain directly. He stated that some of them are known as "brainwashing techniques", but it's ultimately up to the user that decides whether it's used for harmful purposes or not. Ryota then told Junko of his desire to make the world a better place with his anime. Overjoyed at the discovery, she shuts Mukuro up by smashing her head. Junko joyously expressed her interest in the same goal to a shocked Ryota. Ryota later left a note in his original room for the Imposter about a week before Nagito Komaeda's suspension "anniversary" (some time after mid-July) and was then nowhere to be found. It was revealed that he moved into one of the school trustees' facility with the help of the sisters, and continued to work on his animation comfortably. The Imposter was worried about his disappearance about a week ago and confided in Mikan. She went to check his room, guessing that Ryota might return to his room to gather his stuff, but was then abducted by Mukuro - who was gathering the remaining items. On the other hand, Junko was busy bringing a container full of Blue Bull for Ryota as well as checking on his status. While they were conversing, Mukuro returned to the facility with the rest of his anime collection and the kidnapped Mikan. Ryota then explained his situation to the worried Mikan. As the two classmates were reunited, they all celebrated the moment by watching his anime at Junko's suggestion. While Mikan was moved by the anime, Junko made use of the time to analyze the anime instead. The sisters left the two alone at 6:50 PM, and went on to kick-start The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance During the Tragedy Although it is unclear how Ryota managed to survive the Tragedy unscathed and resisted falling into despair like the rest of his classmates. It is assumed that he escaped Hope's Peak and was taken in by Future Foundation. Some time after getting scouted by Kazuo Tengan for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 10th Division. His responsibility as 10th Division leader is to help oversee and implement education and culture to areas in need. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Ryota is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto's trial and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Ryota was first showed on the corridor, hesitating entering the boardroom due to his late arrival. He met with Kyoko Kirigiri who was waiting for Makoto's treatment. Soon, the building started to shake after a helicopter attacked the building. Ryota and Kyoko immediately returned to the boardroom and met with Kazuo Tengan and the others. When they realized that all exit has been cut off, they began to panic and rendered to sleep with a sleeping gas by Monokuma. After he woke up, Ryota found a Monokuma bracelet has been set up on his wrist. He and the others learned that they were thrust into Monokuma's Final Killing Game, featuring the mankind's last hope Future Foundation, started with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch After Monokuma announced the Final Killing Game rules, Ryota tried to ceased the heated situation. When Juzo Sakakura threatened Makoto and Aoi Asahina, He moved to their side, saying that using violence wasn't do any good. Annoyed, Juzo landed his kick on Ryota, accidentally killing Daisaku Bandai after he violated his own NG Code (Witnessing violence by participants). Following Makoto's escape, Ryota along with Kyoko followed Kazuo to hide from the attacker. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Ryota awoke after the sleeping drug's effect worn off. Before Kyoko left Ryota and Kazuo, he asked why Kyosuke decided to kill Makoto. He only wanted everyone to cooperate and fight Monokuma back, but when Kyoko asked him to show to her his NG Code, he reluctantly refused it. After he heard Makoto's broadcast via the intercom, he wondered why Makoto was so willing to reveal his NG Code. Kazuo answered that maybe he believed in everyone that make Ryota surprised and saying that he can't believe it. Later, Ryota witnessed Kyoko almost being hit with a chair by Juzo. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar After Kazuo failed attempt to solve their problem in peace, Ryota tried to protect Kyoko from Juzo's attack but ended up hurting Kyoko's legs. Before he could go further than that, Kazuo succeed to make him unconscious and Ryota along with Kyoko helped him tied Juzo to the wall with two loose wires. When he saw Hina and Miaya Gekkogahara come, Ryota blamed himself for making Kyoko wounded and because of his pathetic actions, he was upset and broke in tears. As he wondered why he can't be like Makoto, Kyoko and Hina complimented him as he already tried his best to protect both of them previously. Proceeding with a new plan, Kazuo ordered Ryota to guide Kyoko back to the boardroom. Ryota started asking Kyoko about her guess on the attacker when she began to inspect Chisa's body. Kyoko simply replied that she hasn't gathered enough information and guessed that Ryota does have his own opinion about the attacker. Ryota reluctantly about to answer it before the scene cut. Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days After Kyoko finished inspecting Chisa's body, Ryota escorted her to the room where Great Gozu's body was. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island Ryota woke up with Kyoko and Koichi inside the room where Great Gozu's body was. The three of them decided to look for the third victim in the hallway. Ryota was shocked when he and Kyoko discovered Sonosuke’s body. To his surprise, Koichi also discovered Seiko's body at the same time. Before they could inspect their comrades' bodies, Ruruka asked for help from the lounge room. After he and the others moved Sonosuke's body to the lounge, Ryota listened to Ruruka's distress and clarified that he, Kyoko, and Koichi won't do any harm to her. Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin Episode 09 - You Are My Reason To Die Relationships Kazuo Tengan Ryota was one of the people scouted directly by Kazuo to join Future Foundation. Ryota seems to see Kazuo as a mentor of sorts, often agreeing with his points of view and asking him questions. He was also one of the only Future Foundation members to remain in the boardroom with Kazuo. Ryota seems to enjoy talking with Kazuo, the two having many discussions with each other. Ryota also comes along with him and Kyoko to investigate. Kyoko Kirigiri Because of Kyoko's cold demeanor, it takes a while for Ryota to become friends with her. However, during the Final Killing Game, he becomes quite close to her. Ryota even attempts to protect her from Juzo Sakakura, although this results in Kyoko injuring her leg. Kyoko doesn't mind this, and actually seems to trust Ryota as much as she does Makoto and Hina. Ryota seems to be interested in Kyoko's detective skills, although he is somewhat bothered by her cold side. Makoto Naegi Ryota doesn't have any close relationship with Makoto, however, he admires him, thinking of him as a hero who defeated Junko Enoshima. Ryota is one of the few who believes Makoto shouldn't be executed for protecting the Remenants of Despair and admits that he wants to be like Makoto. Ultimate Imposter A fellow member of the 77th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. At some point after the 77th Class entered Hope's Peak, the Imposter stopped acting as Byakuya Togami and instead decided to impersonate Ryota. Ryota did not hesitate in giving his identity to the Imposter as he would like to focus solely on his animation. Ryota would spend so much time perfecting his anime that he would neglect his own health. The Imposter would often bring food for him, and would remind him to pay attention to his health. However, Ryota would often ignore the Imposter's advice when he is too concentrated. With that said, he does take the Imposter's advice from time to time, showcasing that he does have some trust in his friend's words. He would also frequently tell the Imposter of his ambitions and feelings. According to the relationship chart, Ryota questioned if the Ultimate Imposter taking his place was really okay, showing that he was concerned at first about the morality of the situation. Unfortunately, Ryota's friendship with the Ultimate Imposter must've come to an end when they went on separate paths. Ryota joined the Future Foundation, whereas the Imposter became an Ultimate Despair. Mikan Tsumiki Another member of the 77th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. Mikan looked after Ryota at the Imposter's request and helped nurse him back to health. It appears that the two have become close friends afterward. However, Junko brainwashes Mikan without Ryota's knowledge of this, and Mikan ends up traumatizing Ryota. Their friendship comes to an end afterward, when Ryota joins the Future Foundation and Mikan joins the Ultimate Despair. Junko Enoshima An underclassman and member of the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. Her talent allowed her to see a certain "something" in Ryota during their first encounter, and immediately tried to find out his talent. Ryota was embarrassed at first. He was also angered by Junko's disinterest in anime, but quickly warmed up to her when she began to show interest in his animation. Although often bewildered by Junko's violent actions, he was grateful to her for giving him an entirely new environment for him to work on his anime. However, Ryota starts to grow suspicious of Junko when she talks about despair and Mikan stops acting normally. After Ryota finds a video of the student council's mutual killing game, Junko tries to make him despair by traumatizing him. Ryota was fearful of her from then on. Quotes *“Right, I'm Ryota Mitarai from the 10th Branch.” *“Using violence against women isn't good.” *“It's always... It's always like this. I want to save everyone, but I just bring everyone misery...” Trivia *Ryota's voice actor, Kanata Hongō, also portrayed Makoto Naegi in ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. *The kanji in Ryota's first name consist of 亮 which means "clear, help", and 太 (ta) meaning "thick, big" (but figuratively used in names as “healthy”). Therefore, his given name could mean "Big Clear/Help". *His last name "Mitarai" (御手洗), which consist of the kanji for "honorable," "hand," and "wash," can refer to a few things. **It can refer to a font of purifying water at a shrine entrance. **"Mitarai" is also the name of a few places in certain parts of Japan, one of which includes a port town in Kure City in Hiroshima Prefecture. References Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive